


Platinum

by skyscapes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, POV Akaashi Keiji, akaashi helps bokuto bleach his hair, bokuto is a diva but when is he not, just soft, soft, was a oneshot now i don't know what im doing lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyscapes/pseuds/skyscapes
Summary: A fluffy little drabble of how Akaashi helps Bokuto dye his hair. Pure + soft bokuaka for y'all :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was very self indulgent. I got the idea to write this as soon as I woke up and two hours later... BAM i actually finished it. Hot off the press and un-betaed so feel free tp point out typos and such in the comments :) 
> 
> _But alex... do you not have to finish chapter 4 of You Would Be So Nice? 👀_  
>  1\. shhhhhh  
> 2\. it's almoST DONE I SWEAR. an update on YWBSN is wayyy overdue but it's coming!!! soon!!! don't give up on me!!! 
> 
> now, enough rambling. enjoy!

“Bokuto-san, please  _ stay still. _ ”

“It tickles!” Bokuto says, squirming. 

“You’re going to get it everywhere.” Akaashi grips his captain’s shoulders firmly and pulls him up so he’s sitting up straight. Bokuto groans and pouts at his reflection. 

“Bokuto-san, this was your idea. But,” Akaashi adds gently, “we’re almost done now.” 

Akaashi wraps up the completed section in clingfilm and moves on to the next. He dabs the brush in the bleaching mixture and lays the section of hair across his palm. He brushes along the length of the hair, coating it thoroughly. Wrap in clingfilm. Repeat. With two more sections, the task is fully complete and Bokuto sighs in relief. Akaashi strips off his gloves and tosses them in the trash, before washing his hands in the sink in the corner of their locker room. 

They’d found some excuse to hang around after practice, waiting until all their teammates had left for Bokuto to break out the supplies with a shit eating grin. It was ridiculous. It was crazy. It was Bokuto. That had been reason enough for Akaashi to agree to help him. 

Once his hands are clean, Akaashi picks up his phone and scrolls through the instructions on the website they had looked up. “It says here you need to leave it on for about thirty minutes.” 

“HAAAAAH?” Bokuto cries, his eyes opening comically wide. Akaashi fights the urge to snicker. “I thought you said we were done ‘kaashi!”

“I said  _ almost.”  _ Akaashi reminds him, sitting cross-legged on the bench beside Bokuto.

“Aw, dammit Akaashi…” Bokuto wilts, just as dramatically as he does everything else, shoulders slumping forward and head almost falling into his lap. Akaashi smiles at that. 

“You’ll be done before you know it,” he says, nudging Bokuto’s shoulder gently with his own. He gets up and starts cleaning up the leftover supplies.

“Oh, hey, let me help.” Bokuto gets up and moves over to help. 

“It would be better if Bokuto-san stayed still.” 

“But Akaaaaashi, how can I stay still for more than five minutes? It’s impossible.” 

Akaashi sighed. “Staying still even for less than five minutes is also impossible for you, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto brightened. “See? Lemme help…”

They work in companionable silence, with Bokuto humming gently to himself as he washes out the bowl they used to mix the bleach. With Bokuto’s back to him, Akaashi pauses and chances a glance towards the other boy. When he’d first seen Bokuto in action, he’d been amazed by his abilities on the court. Bokuto on a good day was a force of nature. Unstoppable. He’d been surprised to discover that the young ace was incredibly temperamental, despite his brash and sometimes even arrogant manner. Bokuto had been a mystery then, and in many ways he still was, but Akaashi was beginning to see it. Little by little, the pieces fell into place. 

He is still in awe of Bokuto’s skill, but now… Bokuto is just a little less untouchable, a little more present on the same plane as everyone else. As the pieces fit together, Akaash is able to understand how someone like Bokuto would want to practice with him incessantly, would want to look for him for validation even after a perfect line shot, would want Akaashi to help him bleach his hair after all their teammates had left. 

That meant…  _ something _ . Even if he wasn’t entirely sure what it was exactly, he was certain of that much. 

Bokuto begins to turn around and Akaashi whips his head away. “Hey ‘kaashi…” he begins. When he doesn’t continue, Akaashi turns around, puzzled, to find Bokuto staring at his reflection in horror. 

“Akaashi…” he whispers, arms trembling in fear, “My hair...it’s… it’s  _ orange. _ ” He turns to Akaashi, a pleading look in his eyes. “Make it stop Akaashi!” 

Akaashi brings up a hand to hide his grin.  _ He really is a dumbass sometimes,  _ he thinks affectionately.  __ “Bokuto-san, do you remember what the website said? That’s perfectly normal. It will be fine once you wash it out.”

“It will?” 

“Yeah, speaking of which…” Akaashi checks the time on his phone. “Your thirty minutes are up.” He tosses Bokuto a bottle of shampoo which he catches with a relieved grin. 

They shower quickly, Akaashi turning away at Bokuto’s insistence (“It’s gotta be a surprise Akaashi! I wanna see your reaction, it’ll be great!!). He finishes before Bokuto, understandably so since he is not the one washing products out of his hair, and dresses in a t-shirt and sweatpants. He hears the sound of the shower cut off and waits for Bokuto to finish getting ready. 

It takes longer than usual, even for Bokuto. Akaashi frowns slightly. “Bokuto-san? Are you…” 

He trails off as Bokuto quietly emerges from the shower room. This is surreal in itself since Bokuto  _ never _ does anything quietly. He starts towards Bokuto worried, but then Bokuto gives him a small smile and he stops. 

Post-shower Bokuto’s hair hangs low around his face, the ends just grazing his chin. It’s a leap from his usual updo. Except now, instead of jet black his hair is light, platinum. It makes his face look softer, his golden eyes are warm instead of predatory and shining. To top it all off, he wears a gentle smile that is very un-Bokuto-like. 

_ No… _ Akaashi corrects himself,  _ it’s not unlike himself... this is just another piece of the puzzle.  _

It hits him then, that was why Bokuto was so silent, why he’d taken so long to get ready. He’d been worried about what Akaashi would think.  _ Oh.  _

“Can I…” Akaashi reaches out hesitantly. 

Bokuto leans towards him, granting permission. Akaashi takes a step closer and slowly cards his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. It’s cool to the touch, still damp from the shower, and soft. When Akaashi feels his lips curl upwards this time, he doesn’t try to stop it. 

“What do you think?” Bokuto asks. 

“I love it.” Akaashi replies quietly, fingers still in Bokuto’s hair. Bokuto beams. 

Akaashi likes to think of himself as a person of rationality and reason. The ability to take in information, process it all, and make the correct decision based on it, all in the fraction of a second, has been a life-saver in countless matches. Akaashi also likes to think that he is not the type of person who makes reckless and impulsive decisions. He likes to think that he leaves that sort of thing to the likes of Bokuto. 

He realizes that these assumptions about himself are not entirely true. 

Bokuto is only centimeters away from him. That’s barely any distance at all. Especially not when Akaashi is leaning closer, close enough to catch the slight dilation of Bokuto’s pupil before he closes his eye, pressing a kiss to Bokuto’s cheek. 

A second. Maybe less. Or maybe even a little bit more. 

Then he’s shooting back, heat rising to his face furiously. “I- um.” he struggles, trying to explain, but he knows that there  _ is  _ no explanation to give. He forces himself to look Bokuto in the eyes. 

Instead of bewilderment or shock, however, Bokuto’s eyes  _ shine.  _ His grin grows even wider, a pale dusting of pink settling on his cheeks. Akaashi feels himself beginning to smile as well. 

He realizes another fact about himself. He would do anything to make Bokuto smile like that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... i know i said this was a oneshot and i don't really know if anyone even wants a chapter 2 but ah well 
> 
> things haven't been awesome lately? and i was kind of losing my motivation to write my other fics but for some reason this one still worked so yeah here we are! 
> 
> thank you so much for all your comments!!! they were lovely to read and a nice surprise! 
> 
> enjoy!

For a while, neither of them say anything. 

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi whispers, the momentary high fading out and reality catching up with him. “I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

A loud banging sound cuts him off and they turn around, startled. The sports advisor stands in the doorway glaring at them. “Why are you both still here? This gym was supposed to be locked up thirty minutes ago!”

“Sorry, Takahashi-sensei,” Akaashi apologises with a quick bow. “We’ll close up now.” 

Akaashi silently thanks Takahashi-sensei’s meticulousness as it provides a much needed interruption from their previous tension.  _ What was I even thinking?  _ He chides, as he locks the supply cabinet. Bokuto stands on the other end of the gym, nodding vigorously as their teacher lectures him. Akaashi only catches a few words, sounding suspiciously like “... irresponsible! As a captain you should make sure…” 

Akaashi freezes. 

Did that mean… had Takahashi-sensei…  _ seen...? _

_ No no no no no no.  _ He shakes his head, trying to physically rid himself of the mounting anxiety. What he had done was bad enough, but at least it would remain between them. No one else had to know and they could continue like nothing had ever happened. But if someone had seen them… and if said someone sounded thoroughly displeased at what he had seen… well… 

The worst part was that Bokuto seemed to be bearing the brunt of the consequences. He was the team captain after all. 

_ Nice going Keiji. _

No. He couldn’t let that happen. It might get him kicked off the team. It might get a call to his parents, followed by a  _ very  _ uncomfortable conversation at home. 

As long as it got the blame off Bokuto. 

Akaashi quickly pads over to where Bokuto is still being chastised by their advisor. Akaashi takes in a deep breath to calm himself as much as he can and steel his nerves before calling out, “Takahashi-sensei!” 

They both turn towards him, eyes widened. Akaashi clenches his fists and forces himself to continue. “Sensei, please don’t blame Bokuto-san for what happened. He didn’t have anything to do with it. What happened today was my fault entirely. I am very, very sorry.” 

“Thank you Akaashi. I’m glad you realize how important it is that we take good care of these facilities.” Akaashi looks at him in surprise. 

“Um. Yes, of course sensei.” 

Takahashi-sensei nods sagely before patting Bokuto on the shoulder. “Now get yourselves home. It’s getting late.” 

After locking the gym, they make their usual joint walk to the train station where they part ways. For some reason, the relief of the kiss not being discovered by their teacher doesn't kick in. Usually, with Bokuto around, it’s hard to find a moment of silence during the fifteen minute walk. 

However, that is not the case tonight. 

Akaashi had never excelled at initiating conversation, and this time, it seems that Bokuto wasn’t going to do that either. The silence is uncomfortable, unnatural. There are so many things they wanted to say, so many things they needed to talk about, yet... nothing. Unsaid words fill the air between them, buzzing like static, filling his head, and making it impossible to think of anything else. 

The only time Bokuto is this quiet was when he went into his “emo mode” during a match - but not like this. Bokuto wasn’t sulking, he didn’t seem annoyed or upset. He is just… pensive, thoughtful (which is odd because Bokuto preferred to do most of his thinking out loud and while continuously jumping a foot in the air). Every so often his eyes would flit to Akaashi’s face, hover around it for a moment before flicking away again.

_ What do I say? Do I apologize? Or does he want to ignore that...that I…? _

Akaashi notices that the (now pale) fronds of Bokuto’s hair brush across his face and into his eyes as they walk. It wasn’t something that happened often since Bokuto usually gelled his hair into spikes. 

In a split second decision, Akaashi decides he likes the version of Bokuto with his hair down. 

Without thinking, Akaashi reaches up, meaning to tuck the strand of hair behind his captain’s ear before freezing when he realizes what he’s doing.  _ Pull yourself together.  _ His hand drops. 

Bokuto stops walking and shoots him a quizzical glance. “‘Kaashi?”

Words fail him because Bokuto is so close and he’s looking  _ right  _ at him and his eyes are shining the way they shone when he-

“Um.” He shakes his head slightly to compose himself. “We’re almost at the station.” 

“Yeah…” Bokuto turns away and continues forward. 

It feels so  _ wrong  _ to see Bokuto so silent and withdrawn, so intent on hiding things from Akaashi who he usually trusted with the pieces he never showed anyone else, knowing that Akaashi would be able to understand the bigger picture. Bokuto walking away, Bokuto hiding was  _ wrong.  _

Bokuto ought to be smiling, and laughing at his own jokes. He ought to be bouncing on his feet, and putting everyone within a ten meter radius in peril.  _ And I would do anything to see you like that.  _

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi murmurs, so quiet he can barely hear himself and then “I’m sorry!” he calls out, because he has to trust Bokuto the way Bokuto trusts him, because he has to say _something_. Bokuto turns around so they are facing each other. “Bokuto-san, I didn’t mean to do that… to kiss you. I don’t know what I… and I’m sorry if you don’t…”

He trails off as he feels a weight on his hand. He looks down to see Bokuto pressing his palm against Akaashi’s and lacing their fingers together. 

When they first met, Akaashi had thought Bokuto was a star, and that like a star he was out of reach and untouchable. 

Right now, Bokuto has never seemed closer. 

Akaashi allows himself to tuck Bokuto’s hair behind his ear, taking care to brush the loose hair away from his eyes. They shine at him, in all their unobscured, dark golden glory. At that moment, they are the most beautiful things Akaashi has ever seen. This - Bokuto haloed by streetlight, hair soft and pale as snow framing his face - is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Any words he wanted to say die in his throat. 

Bokuto squeezes his hand gently and a smile tugs on the other boy’s lips. “You really  _ do _ like the hair, don’t you Akaashi?” 

Akaashi feels a blush rising to his cheek and spreading down his neck.  _ Damn it! _

“Y-Yeah…”

“I wish you wouldn’t apologize so much. You should only apologize when you do something someone doesn’t like, isn’t that right?” 

Akaashi inhaled sharply and felt his blush deepen. Did that mean… and was Bokuto seriously… Yep, no doubt about it. A pleased smirk had replaced Bokuto’s previous soft smile. The change didn’t do wonders for Akaashi’s ability to think straight.

Akaashi Keiji is a responsible and respectful person - when his captain offers him some advice, he takes it. 

“I see,” he says, surprised that his voice remains steady. He shoots a quick glance around them to make sure the street really is deserted, then he’s grabbing Bokuto by the front of his jacket and pressing their lips together. 

Bokuto lets out a small noise of surprise. Akaashi mumbles out a quick apology for his brusque actions against the other boy’s mouth - not that either of them are complaining. Their lips slide over each other before slotting into place, warm and soft and hopeful. For a moment, Akaashi's world is reduced to a spot of streetlight, everything outside of Bokuto's mouth on his fading into irrelevance. 

A second. Maybe less or maybe more (they are both too busy to keep count). That’s all they have. 

They part, breathing heavily. Bokuto’s cheeks are warm and flushed. He smiles, practically beaming, the way he had when Akaashi first kissed him back in the locker room. And God - Akaashi isn’t sure how he’s managed to survive this long without having Bokuto look at him like that.

They don’t speak for the remainder of their walk, but this silence is vastly different from the one that preceded it. There is nothing more to be said, all that’s left is to catch each other’s sideways grins. To walk too close to each other so their shoulders bump and their hands brush and Akaashi feels electricity run up his arm. 

They part ways at the station. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Bokuto-san.” Akaashi says as he makes his way to his platform, leaving Bokuto still wearing the same grin. “And by the way,” he calls over his shoulder with a small smile, “I really do like the hair. It suits you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! as always, feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexfinallywrites) :)
> 
> i might add more to this but im not really sure. lmk if thats something yall would be interested in :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please leave kudos+comments if you enjoyed or come yell at me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexfinallywrites)
> 
> PS: if anyone's into yoi, be sure to check out my viktuuri fic (you would be so nice) [over here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085744/chapters/57971233) my update schedule is non-existent but I will be updating as often as i can and will finish writing the fic for sure :)


End file.
